Isabella and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good Very Bad Day
by Winning Duhhh
Summary: It seems as if Bella can't escape the series of unfortunate events that happens to her day. What happens when you throw a Greek God into the mix? Docward x Bella. Rated M for language.


Hey guys! I'm back, and I know that I've been gone way too long. Thank you guys for the reviews and follows from my previous stories, if you haven't checked out the remake of _Bella, Alice, and Rose the Cheerleaders_ originally written by the lovely Vampiregurl97, go check her story as well as my remake.

Also I just saw that while this story has been sitting in my computer for MONTHS now, Disney is making this book (_Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day_) into an actually movie! It was one of my favorite childhood books to read!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Isabella and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day<strong>_

There was a sea of people around me, cheering me on. The man standing at the podium near the stage looked vaguely familiar…he was very pale and his beard and French looking mustache was as white as snow. He stood proudly…well as tall as he could with his 5'4 stature, in his tailor made black tux and his top hat to match…and started talking into the microphone.

"Congratulations Bella! You've won one _million_ dollars!"

I looked at the man with the check in his hands and wondered why the check was multicolored.

It took me a second to realize we were outside of a city hall, the sun shining brightly over our heads.

The crowd, oddly enough were made up of silver dogs, cats, cruise boats, cars, and money bags with eyes and mouths.

The French guy said something that I couldn't make out, causing the crowd to cheer loudly and…

Suddenly dark clouds came in and the sky turned blackish. The crowd started screaming and running for cover as the ground started shaking and splitting in different directions, opening the earth and swallowing some of the weird creatures in the pits.

Above, the sirens rang out and for some reason, there was music playing behind it.

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding myself, and I_

_Didn't know_ _I was lost_

Ignoring the craziness, I turned and tried to grab the precious check with my name on it from Mr. Frenchie (as I've dubbed him) who was standing there looking totally lost.

Just as he turned towards me, the ground opened up and Mr. Frenchie suddenly slipped and fell through one of the cracks, taking my baby with him.

I dropped down to my knees in my floor length glimmering baby blue ball gown (_since when was I in a dress?_) with my hand outstretched, reaching towards the hole where Frenchie took my grand prize and screamed…

I sat up quickly and adjusted my eyes to the semi darkness of my room. It was only but a dream…or more like a nightmare.

_I tried carrying the weight of the world_

_But I only have two hands_

_Hope I get the chance to travel the world_

_But I don't have any plans_

I groaned and slammed my hand hard across the large snooze button on my bedside alarm clock to shut _Avicii_ up.

This will be an _awesome_ day, I could just fucking feel it.

Throwing my covers off of me and getting my lazy ass off of the bed, I strode into the bathroom to start my morning routine. I stripped off my PJ's as I turned on the nozzle reading 'hot' for my shower.

I stood there, looking at my reflection in my bathroom mirror, and noticed the small bags under my eyes and wild crazy hair. I need a vacation A.S.A.P.

Heading into the shower, as soon as I stuck my feet in, I jumped back almost five feet with a loud yelp. The water was ice cold!

I groaned again at my frustrations, this time of the land lord once again failing to get the hot water tank fixed.

Jumping back in, I quickly did what I could in the freezing Artic-like temperature and hopped back out literally five minutes later to get dressed.

I looked towards the offending alarm clock that woke me from my nightmare mere minutes ago, realizing that I haven't even noticed the time…holy guacamole, I have thirty minutes to get dressed and be at work! It would take at least twenty to get there!

I quickly grabbed my black skinny jeans from my drawers and then my white long sleeved barista top from my clean clothes hamper and shimmied my way into both articles of clothing.

Throwing my messy hair into a high ponytail, I grabbed the mascara from my dresser and some socks that were lying on the floor and dashed to the closet by my front door.

I juggle putting on socks, my non-slip shoes, and my blue jeaned jacket on at the same time hoping I wouldn't be late again. If I was, Rosalie will have my ass.

Snatching my keys from the cute little key rack I hung next to my door, I ran out the door and to the parking garage of the apartment complex.

I whipped out my phone from my pocket and noticed I was on twenty minutes on the dot.

Spotting my truck, I let a breath of relief but soon took it back as if I was running low on oxygen.

My poor truck, my old reliable…the bumper was completely smashed in, and a note was hanging off of my windshield. What the absolute fuck happened to my truck? It was just fine last night!

Remembering I had no time, I grabbed the little note as I climbed in and started my beast. It roared to life and I trekked the voyage to downtown Seattle.

* * *

><p>I flew into the doors of '<em>Café de Café<em>' and dashed towards one of the computers behind the counter. Quickly punching in my store number, I did a one handed fist pump into the air as I clocked in, with one minute to spare.

"Almost late there, eh princess?"

Alice, my best friend and worst enemy in one, smiled at me as I turned around.

"You have no fucking id-."

"ISABELLA IN MY OFFICE, NOW! ALICE, OPEN THOSE DAMN DOORS!"

"-ea. Fuck Alice, what did you do to the Ice Queen?!" I whispered, trying to get my uniform together and presentable.

Alice just shrugged and headed for the doors of the café, where a couple of elderly people lingered.

I took a deep breath and tied my apron around my waist trying to calm my nerves.

"TODAY, ISABELLA MARIE!"

"Coming!" I yell back towards the back of the house (restaurant term for the kitchen and everything in the back) where Rose's office resides.

I walk at a fast pace, careful to not trip over John, who was sweeping up non-existent dirt from the kitchen tiles.

If it's one thing John hates the most, it's dirt. The ugly brown floor tiles are always spotless, but I think John has OCD and if he thinks there's a spec of dirt or anything of the sorts on his floors, he scrubs and cleans until he's satisfied.

I finally reach Rose's office door, which was wide open and quietly walked in. Rose was on the phone and screaming at what sounded like her poor husband.

"I swear Emmett, if I come home and there is dirt anywhere on that fucking floor, you better believe your ass I'll shove the mop so far up your anus, you'll be wishing you hadn't tried me! Goodbye!"

With an angry sigh, Rose hung up on Emmett and stood up to face me. Well, tried to stand as best as she could with her protruding round belly that was carrying twins.

"Good morning Rose." I said cautiously. Nothing like pissing off a seven month pregnant woman could get my day to go more south than it has.

"Isabella…" She greeted back. I flinched at her use of my government name. She only uses it when she's pissed off to the max.

"What did I do this time Rose?" I closed my eyes and geared up for the long rant and cuss words. Except, all I heard was sobbing.

"Bells I'm so fucking fed up with my life!"

I opened my eyes and sighed. Walking over, I hugged her form and let her rest her head onto my shoulder. After all, she was one of my best friends and the mother of my soon to be god children.

"It's okay Rose. You're stressed and overworked. How about you take a day off? I'll run the shop for the day."

Rose looked at me, hesitant.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing really…it's just that you're accident prone…are you sure you can do this by yourself?"

_Of course not_, I think, but I plastered on a smile and nodded to her. I wanted to make sure she had a good day of resting, and wanted to prove to myself that this day couldn't get any worse.

She quickly let go of me and grabbed her purse and keys. Well damn.

"Only if you're totally sure Bell." Rose looked at me with the _'please say you're sure' _face.

"Definitely babe. Go get some rest; I know your feet are probably killing right now." I grabbed her hand and led her out of the door.

"Wait!" She exclaimed and walked back into the office. I walk in after, just as I see her pull out a baby blue button down top with three quarter sleeves and the office keys.

Rose stopped and looked at me from head to toe and did a tsk sound.

"ALICE!" she screamed as she waddled out towards the front. I stayed in my place trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

Three seconds went by, before I was bombarded by a small force into the office.

"My gosh Bella, your hair is a complete mess! And why do you have bags under your eyes? Do you even sleep?"

I snorted at that question. Her and Rose are the sole reasons why I never get enough sleep. Between Rose's need to constantly have anything sweet at weird times of the day, and Alice's addiction to shopping, I never have time to sleep.

Alice undoes my ponytail and starts to poke and prod at my hair, leaving it down.

She then grabs her _Emergency Makeup Bag _and thrusts it in my hands to hold as she took out the instruments of torture.

"There we go! Just a little bit of liner, and some mascara. Let's add some pink for a bit more color in your lips." Alice likes to mumble to herself a lot when she is concentrating hard on something to be perfect.

"There! Finished!" She claps.

I grab her small compact mirror and look at myself in the mirror. I look hot!

"Now you look like a boss lady! Let's go get those customers!"

* * *

><p>Just when I thought my day could turn around for the better, it hasn't. So far I've had to calm down four customers, including a baby who wouldn't stop crying no matter what I gave him, clean up a spill for said cry baby, one of our coffee machines broke down in the middle of our lunch rush, and almost slipped on the mopped mess with glass in my hands.<p>

I was so frustrated with life! I know I said I would help Rose with her dream of owning a coffee shop but damn, this was too much.

As I stood behind the counter wiping off the new hot chocolate stain on my shirt, I hear a throat being cleared. I looked up, ready to give the customer my best _I don't give a shit_ look, but stopped short when I looked at the man…no… Greek God who disturbed me.

His skin was a perfect shade of vanilla and body was lean but not too muscular. He was donning a stunning shiny grey suit, with a black V-neck tee neatly tucked into the matching sleek trousers and shiny expensive looking shoes. I looked up farther and noticed his chiseled jawline, his sexy lopsided smirk, his emerald green eyes and his auburn fuck me hair.

Yup, I have completely died and went to Heaven…or Hell.

After wiping the little drool I had on the corner of my mouth, I sat up straight and blushed.

"Hello."

His voice! My oh my, is his voice dreamy! It was like velvet and honey wrapped up in the beautiful vocal cords that belonged to a beautiful man. I must find his parents and thank them.

"H-h-hi." I cleared my throat and spoke a little louder. "Hello. What can I do for you sir?"

Oh there were loads of things I wanted to do for this man…or to this man I should say.

"May I have a medium coffee, black, and an order of the three cheese Panini?"

I take his payment and he tells me to keep the change and put it in our tip jar. Holy shit, he left me twenty dollars to put in there. I looked at him wide eyed and told him I would bring his food. Normally, I would argue with him because I can tell he was a little on the well-off side and I don't take handouts. However, it was the way he looked at me and the way his hand felt when he held the twenty in between our hands together that made me a big pile of goo.

I go to get his order in the kitchen and immediately get bombarded by Alice.

"Omigod Bells what was that? WHO was that? He's so fine! Do you know him? Did he talk to you?"

My head hurt from the flurry of questions being thrown at me.

"Alice! Jesus! One at a time PLEASE!"

"Never mind my questions! Get out there and get your man!" Alice shoves the coffee and plate into my hands and pushes me towards the dining area.

I spot him over in the booth by the devil baby, and I try to put a little swing in my hips as I walk near him.

I don't know when the devil baby spilt yet another glass of milk, nor did I see the big slip happen. I open my eyes and I'm lying onto my back on the ground, feeling burning sensations and pain.

Hands are everywhere and people are just standing around me as if I'm the best entertainment they've seen all day.

Greek God comes to my form and is shouting orders to people who are scattered around him to grab a wet towel, water, and to give me some space.

"Bella!" I can hear the worry in Alice's face as she looks down at me in horror.

"Bella, can you hear me sweetheart?" calls the velvety voice of Greek God.

I moan in response, as I felt the pain in my body from trying to move.

I feel warm, rough hands on my head and neck, checking for injuries.

I looked at him, flushed because I just remembered that I fell in front of this gorgeous man, while trying to attempt to grab his attention. I got his attention all right.

I start to sit up, but then the ground is swept away from me. I realized that Greek God picked me up bridal style and is holding me.

"I'm fine." I managed to croak. _Since when was my throat dry?_

I heard a snort and looked up.

"Like hell you are. You're going to need to be looked over. I'm taking you to the hospital."

"NO!" I **hated **hospitals. I'm practically a frequent flyer at the Seattle Hospital.

"Well then, you're coming with me. I'm a doctor and someone has to take care of you…you blacked out for a small minute and I'm not leaving your side until I know you're better." He said with so much passion.

"Bye Bell! I'll call you later to check up on you." Alice says as she hands Greek God my jacket and keys. "Bye Edward. Take care of my girl."

Ah! So Greek God has a name! Old fashioned, but it suited him just well.

Edward turned towards the door with me still in his arms and we made our way to his little silver Volvo that was parked right out front.

* * *

><p>Edward lived in a lovely condo just four blocks from the coffee shop. The interior was black and grey and it made me think how I needed to make a come up.<p>

He didn't leave my side since we entered his house and placed me on the soft couch, offering to get me anything I needed.

We talked about anything and everything, so I could stay awake, in case I had a concussion.

I learned that Edward was twenty five, and just became one of the new doctors at the Seattle Hospital. His father, Carlisle, was my doctor every time I had an injury. While Carlisle has blonde hair, it was easy where Edward gotten his handsome features from. His mother, Esme, was an interior designer and was the one responsible for the suave look to his apartment.

He had one brother, Jasper, who did architect designing.

I told him all about me and my simple life. I described dad, Charlie, the chief of police in Forks. I shared the story of my mother, Renee, who lived with her new husband, Phil, in Arizona because Phil was a minor league baseball player. I told tales of Rose, Alice and I and he laughed at a lot of my many misfortunes.

The more we talked, the more I realized that I may have fallen for this charming doctor. He was kind and caring, always putting other's happiness before his own. I could tell he loved his job by the way he spoke about what he did and taking care of his patients.

By the time I looked at the clock, I realized it was nearly eleven at night! I didn't think I was here that long!

Edward was rubbing circles into my thigh, since I've found purchase in his side at some point.

"I don't want to come off too forward Bella, but I want to take you out to dinner tomorrow…I know we haven't known each other for more than a couple of hours, but I feel like this is something that can work."

I gasped and looked deep into his eyes. "I feel the same, Edward. I'd love dinner with you."

His smoldering stare was equally matched with my own, and I didn't notice that our faces inched closer until he closed the gap between our lips.

The kiss was filled with raw passion, with little sighs of contentment that passed through his lips.

We sat there for what felt like hours, getting to know each other's mouths. When we parted, he touched his forehead to mine and smiled at me.

My heart swelled at the gesture.

"I don't know what it is, but I feel like you're the sunshine that overcame the gloomy crappy day I've had." I whispered, not wanting to break the magic.

One hour later, Edward dropped me off to my apartment. Not without walking me up like the gentleman he is, and kissing me soundly.

"Until tomorrow, beautiful. I'll call you tomorrow morning."

I smiled (as if I haven't been smiling the whole time) and kissed his cheek goodbye.

He waited until I had gotten into my apartment safe and sound, and I watched out the window as he drove off.

Maybe this day wasn't so terrible after all.

* * *

><p>Thank You guys so much for reading, and let me know how the story was! I will take any comments!<p> 


End file.
